Mapmaking Tips by InTeRFeRe
Map Making Tips by InTeRFeRe By InTeRFeRe, 2004-10-26 @ 01:00:00 Map Development Factor #1: -The Comprehension Factor This is the MOST important factor in map making, In StarEdit, try out new things and grasp the concept of the trigger system and how it works. Pay attention to how everything works. Here is an example: Trigger Conditions: - "Current Player" brings at least "1" "Marine" to "Location" Trigger Actions: - Create "1" "Jim Raynor" at "Location" - Preserve Trigger Then suddenly the trigger doesn't work and you ponder "ARGH!! Why the hell isn't it working!!" , This here is a classic example of "Conditions not being met" which means The player brought a ghost instead of a marine to location or didn't bring any unit at all to that location. "YOU" as a map maker should understand that the condition should always be met, make sure that all triggers are working as planned. Map Development Factor #2: -The Discipline Factor This is the 2nd important factor in map making, In developing a single map or a series of them, you must be willing to finish them, you must make time to complete the triggers, add in sounds, and prepare it for multiplayer gaming. Remember, do not scrap a map if you feel like you cannot complete it, work through the problem by continuing onto the next step of your map, if you still cannot get the trigger(s) to work, then by all means, post on the forums and inquire about it. Map Development Factor #3: -The Education Factor This is the 3rd important factor in map making, In StarEdit, learning new things is a must, because without current knowledge of new triggers, your map would be considered a "dinosaur". Learning triggers is also a great way to understand how something works, for example, you play a map and see this nice trigger taking effect and you want to duplicate it (DO NOT USE MAP UNPROTECTORS, MAPS ARE PROTECTED FOR A REASON), your current understanding of triggers will help you reach that goal. Also, teaching new things to novice and/or expert map makers is a must as well, it will make you feel good that you are helping someone and perhaps one day, they can return the favor. Map Development Factor #4: -The Motivation Factor This is the MOST important factor in map making, while developing a map, you cannot just think of a map and hope it will be a success. No you are so wrong, in fact developing a map needs constant attention, therefore your motivation must take action. Motivation is key to developing great maps and here are steps to do so: 1.) Plan the Map Layout in your head or on a piece of paper. - How many Players? - What is the objective? - What kind of map should it be? - What is the best size for my map? - How many computer players and what will they be? - How will I use triggers to match my desired likings? 2.) Begin on Map Terrain and mold it to your likings. 3.) Add in desired number of players. 4.) Develop triggers unique and/or shared for each player. 5.) Test the map out with friends and ask for questions. Map Development Factor #5: -The Originality Factor This is the VERY MOST important factor in map making. While developing a SCUMS, you must be original in your idea meaning, you mustn't make a map exactly like the one you previously saw, that would just die a quick and horrible death in the battle.net realms. If you do make a map that resembles another, this will truly ruin your StarCraft/StarEditing experience, you will not excercise your imagination nor will you abide to the elements of map making, thus you will not "Learn" anything new and you violate the imaginations of others. Think of the rewards of being yourself, relate it to that of your map. This will truly distinguish you in the map making fields and of course, you'll have a good feeling and maybe even better comments. Written by: FizzleBoink/InTeRFeRe © 2004 BaDiNfLueNce Productions (Article copied over from Old Old Wiki; Original article - http://doodle77.dyndns.org/tutorials.php?id=10) Category:Mapmaking Tips Category:Starcraft Category:Reference Category:Mapmaking